history2701fandomcom-20200214-history
History 2701 Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the History 2701 Wiki, created by the students in Prof. Ari Daniel Levine 's World History I survey at the University of Georgia 's Department of History . We'll be narrating the history of the world, from the beginnings to 1500, through more than 100 museum objects from the Louvre and the British Museum . We’re a collaborative community website about objects in world history that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! For Prof. Levine's model page, click here . INDEX: The Louvre (Spring 2013) 'From the Department of Near Eastern Antiquities' 74. Baal with Thunderbolt Samantha Bednarz 75. Mesopotamian Male Worshipper Christal Borden 76. Perforated Relief of King Ur-Nanshe Landon Bubb 77. Victory Stele of Naram-Sin Celena Chapman 78. Sean Corley 79. Lamassu from Palace of Sargon II Dominic Crossan 80. Bactrian Princess Matthew Dellaria 81. Elamite Worshipper Taylor Denman 82. Mistress of the Animals Angelique Fouche 83. Divine Triad of Palmyra Joseph Fowler 84. Frieze of Archers Chandler Gunn 85. Terracotta Eye Idol Jeanine Gilmore 'From the Department of Egyptian Antiquities ' 86. Seated Scribe of Old Kingdom Egypt Carly Baker 87. Stelae Offering to Ra-Horakhty-Atum Joel Baxter 88. L'Européenne Mummy Portrait Alys Hannum 89. Funerary Figurine of Ramesses IV Leigh Henry 90. Amenophis IV (Akhenaton) Isabella Hickmon 91. Noah Hoback 'From the Department of Greek, Roman, and Etruscan Antiquities ' 92. Venus de Milo Justin Hubbard 93. Winged Victory of Samothrace Mark Iaderosa 94. Etruscan Vase Shreeya Khurana 95. Rampin Horseman Christian Kobres 96. "City Gates" Sarcophagus Laseter 97. Double-Sided Mithraic Relief Koko Lewis 98. The Lady of Auxerre Brooke McHale 99. [Sarcophagus of the Spouses Lesa Miller 100. Bronze Statue Head of Emperor Hadrian Doug Morgan 101. Borghese Warrior Haley Naugle 102. Lêvy Oinochoe Hashil Patel 103. Barberini Ivory Sam Perry 'From the Department of Islamic Art' 104. Pyxis of al-Mughira Bruce Powell 105. Tulunid Panel Joseph Rawlings 106. The Monzon Lion Margaret Roberts 107. 9th Century Iraqi Bowl Rachel Rogers 108. Baptistere de Saint Louis Lucas Smith 109. David Subers 110. Ewer of Saladin Miles Tolbert 'From the Department of Paintings' 111. Cimabue, Madonna and Child Hannah Van Hooser 112. Fra Angelico, The Coronation of the Virgin Emily Walthall 113. Albrecht Dürer, Portrait of the Artist Holding a Thistle Emma West 114. Jan Van Eyck, Madonna of Chancellor Rolin Rachel Whitlock 115. Giotto, St. Francis Receiving the Stigmata Eric Wilder INDEX: The British Museum (Spring 2011) 1. Mummy of Hornedijtef Desiree Bartra 3. Olduvai Handaxe Kristina Black 5. Clovis Spear Point Brad Burzumato 8. Egyptian Clay Model of Cattle Stacy Cheshire 9. Maya Maize God Statue Adam Clark 10. Jomon Pot Samantha Clark 13. Indus Seal Amanda Cornelison 15. Early Writing Tablet Rachel Cozart 16. The Flood Tablet Kay-Leigh Crook 18. Minoan Bull Leaper Lindsey Daniel 20. Statue of Ramesses II Angela Dasher 21. Lachish Reliefs Jacob Dent 22. Sphinx of Taharqo Elizabeth Evinger 23. Chinese Zhou Dynasty Ritual Vessel Kyle Frisbee 25. Gold Coin of Croesus Wes Gittens 26. Oxus Chariot Model Dalton Gray 27. Parthenon Metope Sara Harmon 28. Basse Yutz Flagons Alex Harwood 29. Olmec Stone Mask Emily Hixon 30. Chinese Bronze Bell David Holtzer 31. Coin with Head of Alexander Lindsey Horan 33. Rosetta Stone Colby Jones 34. Chinese Han Dynasty Lacquer Cup William Jordan 35. Head of Augustus Taylor Kimbrough 38. Ceremonial Ballgame Belt David Kochanik 39. Admonitions Scroll Kayla-Danielle Kraft 40. Hoxne Pepper Pot Dustin Ludvigson 41. Seated Buddha from Gandhara Lauren Mauldin 42. Gold Coin of Kumaragupta I Kaylee Maxwelll 43. Silver Plate Showing Shapur II Samantha Meeks 44. Hinton St. Mary Mosaic Thomas Meeks 45. Arabian Bronze Hand Trent Newell 46. Gold Coin of Abd al-Malik Thomas Olinger 48. Moche Warrior Pot Charles Peacock 51. Maya Relief of Royal Bloodletting Nikola Podeszwa 53. Lothair Crystal Sean Porter 55. Chinese Tang Dynasty Tomb Figures Nicole Powell 57. Hedwig Glass Beaker Allison Rikard 58. Japanese Bronze Mirror Cameron Ruff 59. Borobudur Buddha Head Rachel Rydquist 60. Kilwa Pot Sherds Kevin Schoeller 62. Hebrew Astrolabe Aspen Smith 63. Ife Head Damion Stinson 64. The David Vases Amanda Tai 67. Icon of the Triumph of Orthodoxy Kendall Thacker 68. Shiva and Parvati Sculpture Sarah Trites 69. Sculpture of a Huastec Goddess Joseph Trotochaud 71. Tughra of Suleiman the Magnificent Seth White 72. Ming Banknote Alice Williams 73. Inca Gold Llama Jacob Yarbrough BBC WEBSITES From the Radio 4 Series A History of the World in 100 Objects 1: Mummy of Hornedjitef 3: Olduvai handaxe 5: Clovis spear point 8: Egyptian clay model of cattle 9: Maya maize god statue 10: Jomon pot 13: Indus seal 15: Early writing tablet 16: Flood Tablet 18: Minoan Bull Leaper 20: Statue of Ramesses II 21: Lachish Reliefs 22: Sphinx of Taharqo 23: Chinese Zhou ritual vessel 25: Gold coin of Croesus 26: Oxus chariot model 27: Parthenon sculpture: Centaur and Lapith 28: Basse Yutz Flagons 29: Olmec stone mask 30: Chinese bronze bell 31: Coin with head of Alexander 33: Rosetta Stone 34: Chinese Han lacquer cup 35: Head of Augustus 38: Ceremonial ballgame belt 39: Admonitions Scroll 40: Hoxne pepper pot 41: Seated Buddha from Gandhara 42: Gold coin of Kumaragupta I 43: Silver plate showing Shapur II 44: Hinton St Mary Mosaic 45: Arabian bronze hand 46: Gold coin of Abd al-Malik 48: Moche warrior pot 49: Korean roof tile 51: Maya relief of royal blood-letting 53: Lothair Crystal 55: Chinese Tang tomb figures 57: Hedwig glass beaker 58: Japanese bronze mirror 59: Borobudur Buddha head 60: Kilwa pot sherds 62: Hebrew astrolabe 63: Ife head 64: The David Vases 67: Icon of the Triumph of Orthodoxy 68: Shiva and Parvati sculpture 69: Sculpture of Huastec goddess 71: Tughra of Suleiman the Magnificent 72: Ming banknote 73: Inca gold llama Category:Browse